Every little thing she does
by Perceptions of a young dreamer
Summary: A songfic. A fluffy one shot; Raven comes back to the tower and gets the surprise of her life. The titans are in their mid twenties. Raven and Speedy pairing.


**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. But if I did then the teen titans would be centered around Raven. I don't own the song. **

**The lyrics will be writing in** _italics. _**(And the lyrics will be the hero is singing.)**

The stars were shining in all their glory against the beautifully dark night sky. The winds were blowing making the waves crash against the rocky shore of the Titan's island soundly but gently as well.

Raven had just entered the tower after a solo stakeout mission that Robin had insisted only, she could pull off, she was slightly irritated at her leader as nothing happened at the mission which the others couldn't take care of. The main reason for her irritation was that the masked hero had sent her when he knew that her boyfriend of two years was visiting them today.

And she was also irritated as her boyfriend had not objected to her going for a mission when he knew that they only had limited time together when he would have to go back to his respective tower at the east coast. This led her to think that he was getting bored of her and didn't want to spend time with her anymore or that he didn't love her anymore.

That thought disturbed Raven to her very core, she loved him too much. Her train of thoughts diving deeper into her insecurities. What if she was just a number to him as he did have a playboy reputation in their teen years.

Raven shook her head, shaking those thoughts away. No, she trusted him and trusted that he wouldn't break her heart like this.

She walked inside the tower and found it deprived of life, there was no yelling or any noise for that matter. She quickly scanned the tower for any villains with her powers but got no results. She walked inside and nobody was there.

Then she turned to the guest room and didn't find the boy of her affections there, she then walked to her room for she knew that he sometimes waited for her in her room and ever since they started going out he mostly stayed in her room, keeping her with him whenever he could.

She looked inside but found no one, she sighed and sat on her bed and rubbed her temples. Her insecurities coming back to her. She stepped towards her bed and saw something kept on it. She flicked her wrists and with that the candles illuminated the room.

Raven saw an arrow with a note attached to its body. She picked up the arrow and examined the note. It read-

_**Where you and I became an us**_

She thought over it for a couple of minutes but when the answer clicked in her brain she smiled. It was asking her to go to the place where they officially became a couple, the roof.

Raven still holding the tower, exited her room and found it to illuminated by blue fairy lights. The usual corridor lights being off.

She smiled and walked up to the roof. Light music was playing in the background as she neared the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She stepped outside and the door closed behind her, everything was dark, and she couldn't see anything but heard the beats of a somewhat familiar song.

She looked around trying to find him but couldn't see anything. She took cautious steps and suddenly she heard a beautiful deep voice singing.

_Though I've tried before to tell her. Of the feelings I have for her in my heart…_

She tried to find the source of the song, but her efforts were in vain because of the darkness.

_Every time that I come near her. I just lose my nerve…As I've done from the start._

One wall lit up with golden fairy lights and she could faintly see the muscular physique of her boyfriend. Something about his singing kept her glued to the spot, she didn't move a muscle and kept looking at him with adoration in her eyes as he sang with his back turned towards her.

_Every little thing she does is magic. Everything she do just turns me on…Even though my life before was tragic. Now I know my love for her goes on…_

He slowly turned towards her; she saw the handsome face her boyfriend. His fiery red locks were gelled to perfection, his mask less, deep green eyes that she had grown to love and adore glowed with love and a little bit of nervousness.

_Do I have to tell the story? Of a thousand rainy days since we first met…_

He smiled at her as he sang, and her knees felt a little weak. Her mind travelled back to all the moments she shared with him; a warm glow embraced her heart as she tried to calm her racing heart.

_It's a big enough umbrella. But it's always me that ends up getting wet…_

Another wall illuminated with the same golden fairy lights and she could see him clearly now, he was wearing a black button-down shirt, blue denim jeans and bright green converse. His shirt was rolled up to his elbows and a couple of buttons were left open which showed his tanned and well-built chest.

_Every little thing she does is magic. Everything she do just turns me on…Even though my life before was tragic. Now I know my love for her goes on…_

He grinned at her and slowly walked up to her, her eyes following each step. As her gaze followed him, she saw that the floor of the roof was covered in red and white rose petals. His free hand went in his jeans pocket as he sang in, he sinfully beautiful voice of his.

_I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day. And ask her if she'll marry me in some old-fashioned way...But my silent fears have gripped me. Long before I reach the phone…Long before my tongue has tripped me. Must I always be alone?_

The last wall also illuminated with the same bright fairy lights but there was something different about this one. Raven turned to inspect it carefully and gasped when she saw it.

_Every little thing she does is magic. Everything she do just turns me on…Even though my life before was tragic. Now I know my love for her goes on…_

Roy grinned and walked up to where Raven was staring, it was a beautiful collage of their pictures. Raven inspected the pictures; it was all the moments that they had shared together.

_Every little thing she does is magic. Everything she do just turns me on…Even though my life before was tragic. Now I know my love for her goes on…_

In a one picture Raven was lightly blushing and Speedy was smiling as he kissed her cheek; Raven was wearing a red floor length gown and was in his tuxedo clad arms as they danced with smiles on their faces; Speedy was sleeping using her shoulder as a pillow and she was reading trying to fight her smile; they both were clad with dirt after a tiring mission but they were kissing with cinderblock unconscious in the background and there was a slightly bigger picture in which they both had love struck expressions on their faces as they sat on the edge of the roof holding hands, the sunset in the background forgotten with their rest of the titan family making hearts with their hands near the couple and with cheesy grins plastered on their faces.

_Every little thing she does. Thing she does is magic…_

A lone tear fell down her cheeks as she felt the love, he had for her. She felt stupid also for feeling insecure about their relationship. She took a few steps back trying to form some words, when the suave archer came in front her.

_Every little thing she does is magic. Everything she do just turns me on…Even though my life before was tragic. Now I know my love for her goes on…_

With that he leaned down on one knee in front her, took a deep breath and fished a ring out of pocket and held it in front of her and asked, "I love you truly, madly and deeply…be mine?"

Raven was shocked, her mind was unable to form any words so she responded the only way she could. She nodded and with that his face broke in a million-dollar grin as he slipped the ring on her finger and got up to kiss her. Raven hurriedly crashed her lips on to his, he smiled and tilted his head, trying to deepen the kiss. His hands were wrapped tightly around her waist as her one hand was in his hair and the other was draped around his broad shoulders.

They broke apart after a few moments and smiled, their faces still close. Raven moved her hand from his hair to caress his face gently and said, "I love you truly, madly and deeply."

He just grinned and captured her lips in a loving kiss, they broke apart and he said dreamily "I am your fiancé." She just chuckled a little and said with love shining in her eyes "You are my fiancé."

"And you are my fiancé." He said with a smile never leaving his face. "I am your fiancé." She responded with a smile.

He was leaning to kiss her again when a knock on the roof door interrupted them. They heard Beastboy exclaim from behind "Come on tell us how it went…we're dying out here."

Roy chuckled and slipped an arm around the empath's waist and said "Come in."

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy stepped out and looked at them expectantly. Raven just smiled and said, "We are engaged."

They all erupted into cheers and moved to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Starfire flew up to the couple and gave them a bone crushing hug and said, "Friends I am filled with the joy for you."

Luckily Robin and Cyborg stepped in and pulled the alien away from the couple who were turning blue from the lack of oxygen politely. Robin swooped in and hugged Raven in brotherly manner and then hugged the masked archer too.

Raven's big brother, Cyborg gave Raven a bear hug, effectively lifting her in a process. And he said, "My little sister is growing up." Raven rolled her eyes and said as he set her down "You are 26 only one year older than me…I am not so little."

Cyborg paid no attention to her protests and turned to the archer "You take good care of my sister…" Speedy grinned and pulled Raven close to him and said "Always." Raven just smiled and then the green shape shifter came and hugged the couple and congratulated them.

"So, show me the ring friend." Starfire exclaimed. Raven smiled and lifted her left hand; the ring had a beautiful white diamond with two amethyst gems on either side. Starfire gasped and smiled clearly happy for her friend.

They all celebrated the couple's new status for a few hours and after the celebration had ended, they all headed inside the tower. Raven smiled as she entered her room and the light from the candle illuminated the room and made her ring shine, soon she felt the strong arms of her fiancé wrap around her from behind.

He rested his head on her shoulder and lightly kissed her neck. Raven leaned in his touch and warmth and asked, "When did you find the time to prepare?"

She could feel him smile as he answered her question in between the kissing her neck "I had requested Robin to send you to the mission today so that I could prepare. And the team also helped me a bit." Raven smiled and turned in his arms, she leaned in and kissed him.

The intensity of their kisses increased, and they fell on to her bed. He kissed her neck and pulled the covers over them, for many long moments they were wrapped in the sweet embrace of love that they had for each other.


End file.
